Light At Midnight
by sk8terS-peep
Summary: The tale of Nico and Will after the War. Main pairing is Solangelo. Starts after PJO and HOO. Journey with them as they experience danger and fun. Will romance bloom? Please read and review. Might include minor Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Caleo. This summary sucks. Rated T for Target-but actually because I am paranoid
1. Shots

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to uncle Rick so plz don't kill me if this is bad**

 **I promise I will update and I won't leave it undone cuz I hate it when people do that**

 **Oh well. TTYL!**

* * *

Imma lil' line break so bother with me

* * *

Nico walked back to Will feeling lighter. Nico had to admit, it was easier than he had expect it to and Percy took it quite well if you count him being confused as taking well.

"What did you say that made Percy look so confused? Not that he looks more confused than usual" Will asked as Nico and him slowly walked to the infrimary

Will guided Nico to a bed near the back. When Nico agreed to stay in the infirmary for three days he thought that he would be staying somewhere less loud and less crowded. He didn't expect the infirmary to be so... loud. Like hospitals are quiet right?

"Alright I will be asking you some questions" Will still had that cheery smile on his face " What is your height? Weight? Birth date? And Allergies or sicknesses?

"Height I don't know. Weight I don't know. Birth date early 1930s ,exact date I don't know. What are Allergies? And I don't think I'm sick." Nico nervously sat on the edge of the white bed

At once Will freaked out. With a srangled scream he lept up and wipped open a closet and took out a bunch of supplies. A few needles, tape measurer, scale, and another clipboard.

"I need to give you these shots and measure your height and your weight and I need to find out if you have any allergies and if you have a sicknees like asthma I'm going to have to give you-"

Nico grabbed a needle and threateningly pointed it at Will "Lets get this over will we?"

Looking up from jotting down frantic notes "ummmm... Y-yea ok." Will started to prepare the shots "This will hurt a bit ok?"

"Alright" Nico said nervously

Nico gripped Will's free hand as the needle went in. As the pain went away Nico quickly let go flushing. As the other shots went in Nico gripped the blankets.

Before the last shot Will held out his hand "Come on. Last chance to hold my hand"

Nico flushed grabbing the hand. The needle went in. Will pressed a bandage on Nico's arm.

"Next! Weight and height!" Will grabbed the scale an motioned Nico to stand on it. " 87.6, Nico! When is the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday?"

"I mean before that!"

"A few weeks ago? Maybe 6 days?"

Will gasped "NO NO NO I will not allow that. I am putting you on a diet."

Nico smirked amused "aren't diets for people who have to lose weight?"

"Whatever" came the reply

The sound of the tape measure could be heard as Will took Nico's height.

" 5 feet 6 inches. Kinda small don't you think?"

Nico scowled flopping down on the bed. Why did the annoying blond doctor care about him anyways? He is the GHOST KING, DEATH, SON OF HADES, RAISING GHOSTS! Nico quickly yanked out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called.

"-co. Nico."

"What?"

"Oooff you look tried, I'm going to let you sleep after you answer some questions so I can tell if you have a sickness or allergies."

"Mmmmmkay" Nico yawned

"Alright do you get a runny nose, dry throat, or a feeling that you need to sneeze when your around something?"

"I don't think so"

"Do you get out of breath a lot?"

"Nope"

"Dizzy?"

"Nada"

"I think you're in the clear now. Sleep or I will force some Melatonin down your throat."

As Nico slowly started to drift to sleep he felt someone tuck him in and kiss his forehead. But that was soon dismissed and sleep pulled him under.

* * *

HIYA YALLLLLL IMMA CRAYY CRAYY LINEEEE BREAKKKK

* * *

 **How was that? I personally think it wasn't the best I could do but ohhh wellll.**

 **Plz review if you liked it. As I said I promise to update**


	2. Fight Song

**Heyyyyyy guyssssss! Did I post fast enough?**

* * *

Lineeeeee breakkkkk danceeeeee

* * *

Will woke to screams that tore through camp. He quickly stood up and ran to infirmary where any of his patients could be having a nightmare. Will scanned the room and saw no disturbance until he reached the bed Nico was sleeping in. Nico was shaking and his breathing was rough and jagged. Will grabbed the heart beat monitor and put it on Nico's chest. The monitor started beeping like crazy.

"Nico. Nico. NICO!" Will's voice shook.

Running to get Kayla, Clovis, and Annabeth, with heaving breaths. Then ran back to the infirmary. Will was shocked to see Nico starting to fade into the shadows.

"Clovis! Do something!" Will looked paniced "Someone! Give me something to sing! I'm blanking."

"Like a small boat on the ocean. Sending big waves into motion. Like how a single word. Can make a heart open" Kayla sang quickly

"I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on Starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep Say I'm in too deep

And it's been two years I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe Yeah I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat on the ocean

Sending big waves into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me." Will finished the song hands glowing. Nico slowly sat up sobbing, still shaking looking at his surrondings. Will wrapped the small boy in his arms as Nico cried into Will's shoulder as Annabeth watched with an open mouth.

"Shhhhh shhhhh Nico you're okay. You are okay."

Nico slowly drifted back to sleep. Will stood up and sighed, what was he going to do with this boy...?

* * *

HEHE buh byeeee peeps line bbreakkkkkkk

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Hope it was good enough for you guys. My thanks go to the 12 views this story got**


	3. Eyes

**Hey guys I'm back!**

* * *

Nico woke up to the feeling of someone holding his hand. He blearly lifted his and head and saw will with his head dropped on his chest and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He looked kinda cute.

"No. No. No. I am the ghost king, I do not think those things." Nico shook his head rapidly

Suddenly remembering last night Nico sat up groaning. He wrapped his blanket around Will and stood up.

Nico walked out he door of the infirarmy looking around.

"BROOOOOO"

"Shut up Jason"

"BROOOOOO"

"Shut up Percy"

"Awwwww look at this little grumpy emo" Percy and Jason danced around Nico

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. Waving Annabeth and Piper over before sitting down at the Hades table. Percy and Jason plopped down next to him grinning.

"Why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be at your own table?" Ncio asked confused

"While the campers are still recovering from the war we can sit where ever we want." Annabeth explained

Nico looked at his plate as pancakes and bacon appeared.

After eating Nico went for a walk in the forest of camp. As Nico sat down at a small stream flowing into a pond with flowers and plants surrounding the place he saw a flash of light. Hearing a low growl Nico reached for his sword before remembering that Will took it away when he went to the infirmary. Then there was a clink.

All Nico saw was a two pairs of eyes, one blue ad one green before blacking out.

* * *

 **I'm sry that I left you at a cliff hanger I just didn't have time to finish I'll write later. Baiiiiii**


	4. LOU ELLEN

**Sorry for not posting in a few days. I have been really busy**

* * *

Will ran out of the infirmary after hearing screams. Heading toward the sound he saw Nico being carried by Jason and Percy.

"What happened?!" Will jogged over.

"Monster. A new one no one has ever seen."

Will quickly checked over Nico and sighed in relief when he saw that Nico's injures were a concussion and a few claw marks that would be easily healed with a hymn to Apollo. After humming the hymn Will stood up brushing off his hands.

"Come on, we have to get him to the Hades Cabin."

"Doesn't he need to go to the infirmary?"

"Nico is way to restless there, he is well enough to be in the Hades cabin as long as he gets lots of rest."

Will ran to the Apollo cabin and got his sister Eve.

"Come get me when Nico wakes up or has one of his nightmares." giving Eve a walkie talkie that got charmed by the Hecate cabin so it wouldn't attract monsters even though it isn't a phone they needed to be careful.

"Alright brother." Eve walked off heading in the direction of the Hades Cabin

Will woke up being shaken by Eve.

"Will. It's your shift."

Getting up Will walked outside. Suddenly he felt something hitting his side. Feeling weird Will twisted around and saw a golden furry tail wagging behind him.

"LOU ELLEN" Will barked

Hearing laughter Will sighed and ran toward the Hades Cabin but not before he got splashed by water drenching him

* * *

 **Bai Bai**


	5. Solace

**Friends: *Yelling***

 **Me: *whimpering***

 **Me: I'll try to post more often?**

 **Friends: *Nodding***

* * *

Nico yawned opening the door of the Hades Cabin to see a golden retriever with bright blue eyes standing outside soaking wet. Lou's head popped up from behind the dog.

"Here you go!" She shoved the dog into Nico's arms and slamed the door closed.

Nico groaned taking the dog to the bathroom ad cleaning him up (Don't ask me how he knew maybe because of his powers?).

"I better name you... Maybe Shadow?"

The dog looked like he was rolling his eyes

"Night?"

The dog huffed turning his head away

"Asphodel?"

The dog ran over to a shirt that belonged to Hazel with a sun on it

"You really want to be named Sun?!"

The dog put his paw on his head

"Solace then."

Solace barked looking excited

"You know, Will would like you. I wonder where he is...?" Nico mused

"Bark!"

At that moment Percy walked in "You have a dog?! When did you get a dog?!"

"Lou Ellen showed up at 6 AM this morning to shove Solace in my face"

"Oooooo naming him after a certain someone?" Percy asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

Nico groaned the tips of his ears turning red "NO! Solace chose his own name!"

"Alright then..." Percy trailed off seeing some blue candy on Nico's bedside table

"Yummy!" Percy happily muched on the jawbreakers

"OUT!" Nico glared at Percy

"B-b-but" Seeing no room for arguement Percy backed out of the Hades Cabin

"I'm going back to bed" Nico walked over to his bed pulling the covers over his head

Solace jumped up next to Nico and squirmed under the covers cuddling against his thin chest. After awhile falling asleep with then warm fur of Solace pressing on his chest.

* * *

 **I'll try to post this week but my schedule is really crazy with the first week of school and everything**


	6. Scales

**I am BACK. I hope you enjoy this, it took me a long time to write this. I had writer's block...**

* * *

Will woke up to find himself curled against Nico. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door to the Hades cabin. Messily Will opened the door and walked out.

Bounding out of cabin Will headed toward the Hecate cabin. Barking and pawing as loud as he could when he reached the door.

"Louuuuuuu! It's for you" Erin yelled over her shoulder (She/he is gender fluid like Alex Fierro and if you don't approve you can make her/him into whatever gender)

"Oh. Another one?" Lou took out a bottle of yellow liquid

Will tilted his head and barked "There are others?!"

"Yep" Lou Ellen said popping the p "Piper was a Havana Brown cat, Izzy from the Iris cabin is a tropical bird, and Clarisse was a Least Weasel. Clarisse is horrible in that form. Look she gave me these." Lou peeled off some bandages. On Lou Ellen's arm there where a few angry scratch marks.

Can you turn me back to? And why is Izzy not a human yet?" Will's tail wagged

"I can turn you back but I require payment. Also Izzy wanted to enjoy the feeling of being a bird longer" Lou answered calmly

"What do you want?" Will jumped up

"A day to talk to Nico alone and a piece of a dragon's scale" Lou replied "Pelus will let something that radiates healing to get close to him because it is what the fleece feels like. So you will be able to get a piece of a dragon's scale. Also you are going to do it as a dog. Now SHOO."

Will slowly made it to Thalia's tree and crept up to the sleeping dragon. Using his claw Will pried off a tiny piece of one of Pelus's scales. Will ran back quickly before the dragon would wake.

Shoving the scale into the Hecate cabin Will barked. Giving Will the potion Lou bent down to pick up the scale.

"Pour that on yourself and also don't forget Nico owes me a day so we can talk ALONE." Lou reentered her cabin shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry but I won't have time to update this story until the weekend. So HANG IN THERE GUYS. Also I really need new ideas so please please please give me some**


	7. Questions

**Ok so I know that this might sound like Lou+ Nico but this is info for Will and will help Solangelo happen eventually**

* * *

Nico stretched walking out of his cabin to see Lou Ellen's face staring exiticedly at him.

"Nicooooooo. Will told me I could have you for the dayyyyyy"

Nico looked at her confused "Will...?"

"Yep! You know, the golden retriever that I shoved into your cabin?" Seeing the expression on Nico's face she quickly said "I turned him back of course."

"Vaffanculo, stupido idiota" Nico growled under his breath "I named him Solace!

Lou snickered

Nico sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Of course of all the people the dog could be he had to be Will. He walked over to Lou, "What do you want me to do?"

Nico followed Lou to the edge of the forest. She handed him a sandwhich and sat down.

"Ok so I heard that YOU are an old man!" Lou announced grinning

Nico sighed "You could say I'm 84, but I still am only 14"

Nico rolled his eyes "Is that all you wanted to know?!"

"Course not! I have a list here of what I want to ask you." Lou took out a small stack of paper and crossed her legs " Whats your favorite food?!"

"Well... I faintly remember a type of italian pasta called Farfalle that my mom used to make for me" Nico reposned

"Mmmmmmkay" Lou picked at a scab on her arm "your favorite color is black right?"

Nico glared at her "Even though I wear black all the time doesn't mean that it is my favorite color! It's gold!"

Lou and Nico spent the rest of the day talking and afterwards Lou ran to Will to tell him of her discoveries

* * *

 **Well I can't update soon but I will still try to update ASAP**


End file.
